Rivalry challenge
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: A hollow with the ability to inject an unbelievably deadly poison into its victim, has been spotted in Soul Society. Who will create a successful antidote first? Unohana and Mayuri rivalry!
1. Captains Meeting

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach

Yo everyone!

Well this first chapter is kind of introducing the story and its plot, so it probably won't be as interesting, but I would be really grateful if you gave it a chance to get on its feet first! Hopefully, I will be updating this and review would be much appreciated too! (:

Thanks!

* * *

><p>All the captains stood in two orderly lines, patiently waiting for head captain Yamamoto to begin. It was scarily silent for several moments. Yamamoto continued to eye each of them with a displeased expression over his worn face. However, Mayuri broke the silence since he was one who always hated these pointless meetings, seeing no need for his presence to be there when he could be seeing to more interesting matters in his department.<p>

"Could you please just get to the point head captain, there are more urgent matters which are in need of my assistance elsewhere."

Mayuri had both his hands out in an impatient manner, and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"One of your duties as a captain and soul reaper, captain Mayuri, includes attending all captains meetings, so unless you are willing to resign from your position, which involves execution, then I suggest you don't question me further about this meeting."

Before Mayuri could respond back, Yamamoto cut him off.

"You may find what I'm about to say interesting, and it requires you and captain Unohana's attention."

This seemed to have worked because Mayuri was now silenced and leaning forward, impatiently yet eagerly waiting for head captain Yamamoto to begin.

As you all know, Mayuri and Unohana both hold a secret rivalry against each other. At the moment, the line between them is a draw, so this new 'challenge' head captain is assigning them to may well conclude who will be victorious this time.

Captain Unohana had a calm and innocent expression covering her face on the outside, but her blood was pumping fiercely with adrenalin. She was just as determined as Mayuri was.

"Recently, it has come to my attention that there is a hollow lurking around the boarder of Soul Society, with the ability to inject an advanced poison in its victim, and use mind control with this advantage ."

Concerned whispers traveled amongst the captains around the room, apart from Captain Mayuri who had a smug expression on his face and Captain Unohana.

"Captain SoiFon, I want you as captain of the stealth force to be in charge of capturing these hollows and Captain Unohana and Captain Mayuri, I want you to both work on creating antidotes for those who have fallen prey over these beasts."

Yamamoto paused, wondering if he should really mention this but decided not to restrain himself.

"Let me warn you, this is no game." He added, aware of Mayuri and Unohana's rivalry. "This poison may be the result to many deaths in Soul Society."

"Yes head captain."

"Yes head captain."

"Yes head captain."

"As for the rest of you, keep on guard and inform your squad members about this, should you stumble upon one of these hollows. That is all."

Conveniently enough, both Captain Mayuri and Unohana stayed behind after the rest of the captains were dismissed and left.

Unohana turned to look at Mayuri so he immediately looked back at her in question. They both stood staring at each other, as though they were having a telepathic war, like many other times.

However, it didn't last very long.

"Well I cannot stay here and participate in this nonexistent staring contest, captain Mayuri, you should be aware of the important matters that need out attention."

Mayuri suddenly started to laugh wickedly, understanding the secret behind her words.

"I agree with you on that for once." He spoke, with determination leaking out on each word.


	2. Hell Butterfly

Greetings everyone,

Thanks to those who reviewed and are about to review, my second chapter is now up! Hope it's not too short and if it is then I won't mind any flames concerning its shortness! I finished writing this second chapter 1 day ago, but I've been changing and re-writing it until I finally felt satisfied. Well you all probably don't care about that. (:

Thanks again and reviews are much appreciated too.

* * *

><p>Captain Mayuri sat stiff in his department with lieutenant Nemu standing obediently beside him. Mayuri had an eager expression over his face and his blood was boiling fiercely at the thought of dissecting this fiend hollow. Thinking this made him craved even more desperately to simply experiment further on his lab rats. So and so, he was ready to jump up at Soi Fon's squad if they eventually turned up, and throw a round of flash insults at their indolence.<p>

_What's keeping them this long? They just don't deserve to be soul reapers if it seriously takes them this long, to capture one hollow! How disgraceful! I can assure them, if this happens again they will all become my lab rats!_

However, he might not get a chance at his assault - it didn't seem like Soi Fon's squad would be coming any time soon.

Captain Mayuri's left hand rested under his chin, with the other free hand impatiently but gently tapping. After two minutes, his tapping started to become fierce, until he was beating his hand on the poor table.

Aggressively he stood up and walked to the door of his department, only to suddenly stop.

"Nemu! Make preparations while I'm gone!"

"Yes Master."

Mayuri turned his head back around, but remained unmoving.

"Oh and Nemu, if I return to my department destroyed again, the hollow won't be the only thing i dissect today." He spoke with harsh words. And all his squad members who were quietly monitoring their screens, shivered at his blood curling voice.

"Yes master... but may I ask where it is you are going?"

Captain Mayuri fully turned around and looked at his lieutenant , confused, and pondered on her question for a moment.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He asked, genuinely astonished.

"I'll just have to capture the hollow myself!" He yelled angrily, "And remind me your due for another update, Nemu. No wonder you've been behaving so off lately." He muttered the last part to himself before grabbing his trident like Zanpakuto and leaving.

Nemu failed to inform Captain Mayuri that his violent tapping earlier had caused the abnormal length of the fingernail to break in half.

* * *

><p>Unohana smiled at her lieutenant expectantly.<p>

"You have been on my squad for very long now, Isane, please don't disappoint me, there is no room for any more mistakes."

"Y-yes captain!" She stuttered and blushed before hurriedly leaving the medical room.

It was a busy day there too. More and more victims arrived each day, due to the actions of the fiend hollow. None of them could be treated, however, until Unohana could get her hands on a sample of fresh poison from the hollow itself.

Unohana looked around her medical room with a pring of sadness whirling in her eyes, but she easily brushed it away. _Failure_ _is not an option._ She thought, and proceeded to captain Soi Fon's squad barracks, holding the same dilemma as Mayuri.

Unohana walked through the intense, pure white corridors which surrounded her department and looked from side to side every so often, before she stopped in front of a huge steel door.

"Please wait Captain Unohana!"

It was Isane. When she arrived beside Unohana, panting heavily, she waited patiently for her lieutenant to regain her normal pattern of breathing, before pushing on with the matter.

"Just as you asked me to captain, I have been keeping a close eye on Captain kurotsuchi's activity. He has left the department of research and development!" Isane immediately gave her captain a worried expression about the new situation at hand.

Neither of them spoke, it was silent for a moment before the loud rustling of leaves, and the moaning of the wind sounded on the other side of the steel door. There was another gust of strong wind which managed to escape through the cracks of the door and lightly brushed against the captain and lieutenant's faces.

The moment was peaceful and easing, so they savored it for as long as they could, knowing the next few days would be like no other.

As expected, their moment was disrupted.

"My, my captain Unohana, so you've really gone this far? I don't believe it's a very honorable act; Quite desperate if you ask me."

It was Mayuri. Obviously he had been there, using his strange ability to slip into walls and take its colour - in this case white. Isane silently gasped in shock, but Unohana turned around to face Mayuri with a smile on her pale face. It was the type of sweet smile you gave with both your eyes tight shut that made you seem so innocent and care free.

"I don't believe what your suggesting to be quite true, Mayuri. You're sadly mistaken. My lieutenant has simply followed my orders, which were set to prevent that 'incident' from happening again. I didn't find it very honorable when _you_ decided to capture and use many of my squad members as lab rats."

Mayuri shrugged nonchalantly and tilted his head slightly.

"I don't recall an incident like that Unohana, and besides, why would I go so low as to use test subjects as worthless as _your_ squad members? I find this argument utterly worthless too, Unohana. Well I best be on my way!"

He turned around and stomped off elsewhere, in the opposite direction.

_Again, I'm seeing that look of determination taking over your face, Mayuri, but you're completely insane._ Unsurprised with the status she had just given him, once again, Uhonana sighed and slowly closed her eyes. She was quite satisfied with the situation - it didn't seem like Mayuri had made much progress with the antidote, if not at all, so there was still a good chance she could claim victory. _If only Soi Fon's squad hurried with capturing the hollow._

Unohana shook off the thought, deciding it would be too hasty if _she_ attempted to capture the hollow herself.

She began to reach out for the door handle, wanting to personally see Soi Fon about the matter quickly.

However, she was stopped by her lieutenant, again.

"Captain! Look!"

It was a Hell butterfly

* * *

><p><strong>I've written a <strong>_**'Next time' **_**for the next chapter of this story below. It does actually reveal quite a lot and I do suggest that you all don't bother reading it, because like I said, it reveals **_**a lot,**_** well in my opinion anyway. Seriously, DON'T read it because the chances are, my next chapter won't match its description in the slightest.**

Next time...

Captain Soi Fon's squad have finally captured the hollow, and word about it has found its way around. Yamamoto conveniently hosts another captain's meeting and neither Mayuri nor Unohana are happy about this since they were just about to get started. _What will happen? Stay tuned and find out!_


End file.
